Thursday Mornings Are Always the Worst
by Nerevaire
Summary: Edward hates Thursday Mornings, Roy loves them. Both have their different reasons, but this Thursday is different... [RoyxEd] Fluff drabble and everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Behold the results of a one year writer's block! (Which is still active, I think. ) **

**Expect plenty of lovely yaoi fluff later on 3**

**For now, enjoy! **

**Thursday Mornings Are Always The Worst.**

* * *

Thursday mornings had always irritated the young state alchemist named Edward Elric, for one main reason: Mustang. He loathed seeing that cocky smirk plastered all over the colonel's face and listening to his smart-assed wisecracks concerning a certain alchemist's height.

This Thursday was different, Ed was in a foul mood and he hadn't even entered Mustang's office. The pint-sized alchemist had just managed battle his way through a raging rainstorm, losing his umbrella in the process. Soaked to the bone he wandered through HQ, following the long and winding path towards Mustang's lair. The faint squelching noise attracted Riza Hawkeye's attention, and she peered over the top of her book to seek out the culprit.

"Fullmetal? What happened to you?" She said, as her eyes rested on a rather small, wet mound of blonde mess.

"Heh, weather isn't so good today." Ed, said faking a laugh. He wanted to keep this meeting as short as possible, the sooner he took a warm shower, the better!

"It would be a good idea to go dry off, Ed. I'll go make you a hot drink." She couldn't help feeling sorry for the rather wet alchemist.

"Ah, no, no! I'll just give these to the colonel then I'll be off." And without another word, Ed put on full speed towards the colonel's office. Riza simply sighed and went back to her business. "The stupidity of some men…"

There was a sharp impatient knock on the door, which could only belong to Fullmetal. Mustang had grown very used to this routine during the past year, and he'd recently started to enjoy it very much. He put his hands together, fingers entwining in amusement. He was going to really enjoy this. Smirk in place, he lent back further into his chair.

"Enter, Fullmetal." Ed twitched in annoyance, almost slipping over the small lake forming underneath him. "How did he know it was me?" He couldn't stand Mustang just knowing things like that…

"Are you coming in, Fullmetal? Or must I come out and get you?" he added emphasis on the second question for the pure enjoyment of seeing Ed kick off. Almost inevitably the door was thrashed open and in stepped Edward Elric, burning full of rage. Mustang raised an eyebrow as the half-drowned teen stomped over to his desk, slamming a package of sodden reports down.

"Been swimming, Ed?" He asked, with amusement in his eyes. He just loved the way Ed reacted to his teasing and name-calling.

"No. I just walked through a storm so I could deliver these to you, now I'll be going." Ed growled, turning his back to the smug colonel and heading towards the door.

"Aww, how sweet. Your devotion touches me, Fullmetal. Really it does, but just look at the mess you've made!"

"Mess? What mess!" Ed said innocently, avoiding looking down. Mustang laughed evilly, getting out of his chair and making his way towards the fleeing blonde. He positioned himself behind the Ed, leaning down so he could whisper into the younger man's ear.

"Look down…" the cold air played against Ed's ear, and the words sent a shiver down his already frozen spine. He gulped and slowly allowed his gaze to hit the floor. A small stream of muddy water ran from the door to Ed's current position. Choking a laugh, Ed pulled his eyes away from the floor and into the twin pools of onyx chaos.

"Heh heh… yeah… I'll sort that out later – okay?"

"Oh no, you'll do it now. Do you know what Hawkeye's like when she finds stains!"

Ed shook his head.

"Its terrifying, absolutely terrifying… First she makes us all line up against the wall, then questions us all individually until one of us cracks. She uses bright lights and everything! Hurry up and get rid!" He pulled a rather disheveled-looking rag out of a nearby draw and tossed it towards the less than pleased teen.

"I'm still wet, you know?" Ed said, still shivering in his wet garments. Surely the colonel wasn't this heartless?

"Your problem, not mine." Or maybe he was.

Ed sighed; he'd attempted to soak up all the puddle but ended up making even more mess. After about an hour of mindless rubbing, his head began to throb and Mustang's office became very warm. He'd already removed his jacket and would have gratefully removed his tank top, however a pair of prying eyes put him off the idea. They'd been watching him all the time, never distracted, just firmly placed on him. Ed unconsciously blushed. "_Damn Mustang! I'll get him back for this!"_ he muttered, coughing towards the end of the sentence. Mustang got up from behind his desk and stood before Ed. He pulled his face in disgust at Ed's pathetic excuse of a cleaning job.

"You call THAT clean?"

"Hey – its as clean as its gonna get! Can I go now? Its really warm in here!" Ed whined quickly hoisting himself up.

"Warm? Feels fine to me, Fullmetal."

"Its too hot for me, way too hot… can I just go?" Ed pleaded, beginning to feel really unbalanced stood up. Mustang stood silent, secretly concerned.

"No, you're staying here."

"WHAT!" Ed lost his balance and fell into Mustang's arms, much to his embarrassment. He felt surprisingly comfortable in them, the strong grasp supporting his lightweight. Mustang's scent floated into Ed's mind, hazing over his thoughts and causing him to feel much lighter. His head relaxed against the Colonel's chest, while his arms fell limply by his sides. Mustang peered down in confusion at the semi-conscious alchemist, shaking him gently for signs of life.

"Ed?" he said, clearly worried. He felt the blonde's forehead, and withdrew his hand hastily as a burning sensation spread across his hand. He bent down, and tilted Ed's chin upwards towards his view. "Are you alright?" The heat was intensifying and Ed drifted off into a feverish daze. He could feel the summons of sleeping luring him in, his eyelids flickered and his vision blurred. The faint murmurings of Mustang's voice were enveloped by the shrill ringing tone filling Ed's ears. He curled up further into Mustang's arms, willing the pain away.

Tightening his hold on Ed's limp form, Roy Mustang frantically dialed the number for the military medic, stressing to them the importance of speed. He watched Edward's suffering face twitch and flinch in pain – _he looks even more adorable in pain…_

Pausing for a second to reflect on his last thought, Roy pushed a stray strand of hair away from Ed's face. How he hated to see those golden orbs so lifeless…

The door blasted open, and in poured the entire medic team. Ed was suddenly pulled from his warm sanctuary and Roy from his entanglement of thoughts as the team hauled Ed onto a stretcher on off to the sick ward. Roy was left alone in his office, lost again amidst his thoughts. Although he had come to a certain realization…

* * *

I love reading reviews and responding to them, so feel free to review. ;)

Nerevaire


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't you just hate writer's blocks? I've been sat here the entire day barely able to write. Nasty things. Bah!**

**Black Water-Fox, ed'sgirl89 and Lurkinshdws thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you guys, enjoy. ;)**

**I've raised the rating and I suspect it will be raised once again before I'm done, fingers crossed.**

**Expect, lots of fluff and of course RoyEd. 3**

**Thursday Mornings Are Always The Worst**

* * *

Outside the rain still bulleted down, while the wind hurtled recklessly through an open window, knocking down the contents of a once neatly stacked pile of papers…

"Alphonse, shut that window! You don't want your brother getting pneumonia, do you?"

Alphonse Elric, awoken from his daydream, leapt into life and raced towards the nearby open window, slamming it shut with a vengeance. Nurses flinched, but Hawkeye merely stood unmoved, a smile of amusement playing on her normally stoic face. It was amazing how these brothers reacted when the other one was in danger.

Ed wasn't feeling quite as energetic as Al right now. He lay in a hospital bed, with his covers wrapped halfway around his petite figure. Rivers of golden hair stained his pillow, still wet from before. His eyes were firmly shut although they flickered open every now again as he stirred. His breathing was labored and his chest fought to rise in its usual monotonous rhythm. The doctor had said it was just a common cold got out of hand, which would be fine soon enough. Al thought otherwise; a common cold couldn't destroy his brother like that, no way.

"…Nii-san?" Al raced towards a groggy Ed, armor clattering as he ran. Ed looked completely dumbfounded, like he'd just woken up from a ten-year coma. Al pounced on his older brother's fragile form, squishing him in the process.

"Uwaaa, Al! That hurts!" Ed yelled, life miraculously pumping back into him. The hyperactive suit of armor slowly released his grip and allowed Ed to breath.

"Sorry, nii-san. I couldn't help it, I'm just so happy you're okay!" Al squealed threatening to squeeze the air out of Ed once again. Ed smiled weakly; he had no idea of why he was actually in a hospital bed or how he'd go there. He caught sight of Hawkeye outside the doorway, looking totally uninterested. If she was around surely that meant He would be nearby. Ed quickly glanced around the rather plain room, only finding a chair and an untidy pile of papers.

"What's the matter, Nii-san?" Al asked, concerned by his brother's unusual silence.

"Al…" He paused, trying once more to remember what happened, but to no avail. "…How did I get here?" Ed raised his eyes to Al's questioningly.

"Why, Nii-san, you collapsed in Colonel Mustang's office a few hours ago, you had us all worried!"

"Oh." The news kicked Ed right in the center of his swollen stomach. Of all the places he could have chosen to do such a thing that had to be the very worst. Right in front of that smug bastard, he could only begin to imagine the amount of fun Mustang would have with this.

"The whole team came out, Nii-san! Just because The Colonel panicked!" Something clicked inside Ed's throbbing head.

"He panicked?"

"Yes, he practically screamed down the phone line for help. You must be a really precious alchemist, Ed." Al said, smiling down naively.

"Yeah, that must be it." Ed muttered, deeply confused. His eyes fell on the ruined papers once again. "Al, where are all those papers from?" Al blushed, bending down to gather them up.

"They're yours, or they were." He said handing them to a bemused-looking Ed.

"Looks like two people won't be doing their paperwork today." Hawkeye sneered, moving from her position. She was dressed in her normal attire, clasping the book she'd been reading. Al beamed; he had a soft spot for Hawkeye. Well, actually it was more than a soft spot but he wouldn't let anyone know of it, even his own brother.

"Who else is sick today, Riza?"

"Oh, he's not sick. It's a challenge in itself to get him to do paperwork normally, but today he's very distracted, poor thing." She said, giving a half laugh. Ed shuffled uncomfortably in his covers as Hawkeye's gaze settled on him. "He's just sat in his office now, alone. I asked him to come with me, but he declined. It's not like him to pass up a chance on visiting one of his officers." Ed lowered his head, feeling like he was the cause. Hawkeye frowned at this and politely excused herself much to Al's disappointment.

"Don't blame yourself, Nii-san. Just focus on getting better." Al chirped up, patting his brother gently on the head. The blonde teen nodded, faking a smile.

"You must be starving, Nii-san! I'll go get you something to eat!"

* * *

Empty crisp packets and candy bar wrappers were conveniently scattered all over Edward's bed. While the patient himself laid back relaxing, watching TV. Alphonse had left just over an hour ago by brute force, dragging Ed's bed covers with him. Luckily he'd manage to salvage a second pair from a nearby cupboard, sure they didn't belong to him, but he needed them!

The room itself was dark, the only source of light coming from the TV, illuminating Ed's profile and the edges of his bed. He seemed to be the only person in the ward right now; all the nurses had gone home and no one else seemed to get sick around HQ. However, someone else was lurking about in the shadows. Ed could sense their presence. His breathing slowed in anticipation causing him to choke back a few strangled coughs.

"Oh dear, we are in bad shape, aren't we Fullmetal?" A familiar arrogant voice slithered into the room jerking Ed from his coughing fit.

"Mustang." Ed declared, already knowing the owner.

"Oh, how did you know? I guess it figures you recognize a superior officer's voice, right? Or do you just like the sound?" Mustang said, already initiating his teasing session. Ed blushed deeply, and pouted. Grateful for the cover of the darkness, he shrugged off the comment.

"Anyone would remember that cocky tone." He answered with a level gaze, watching a broad grin appear on Mustang's face.

"Perhaps you're right, Fullmetal. That define sense of hearing must make up for areas you're lacking in…" Mustang placed his trump card, awaiting the famous reaction. The two of them were often found exchanging insults like this; it had become another daily life event. Ed's temper rose along with his temperature. He whipped off his covers and attempted to charge at Mustang.

"Who you calling so small he needed half of his hospital gown chopping off because it was too long?" Ed shouted not making much success in his charge, and ending up crumpled on the floor. Once he again he started to cough, twice in one day he'd humiliated himself. He felt a warm touch on his back, which slowly began moving in soft relaxing motion. Upon looking up he was confronted with the proud smirk of Mustang, however this time he looked more concerned rather than amused. The colonel was kneeling down beside the struggling blonde, with one arm massaging his back. Astonished, Ed just gawped mindlessly, watching the intricate kaleidoscope of colors from the TV dance across the Colonel's face.

"You should really stay in bed, Fullmetal. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?" Mustang cooed fondly at the fly he'd caught in his web. Ed grumbled, he'd somehow lost all his strength in that little fall and could now barely move. His throat burned angrily, pleading for moisture.

Gathering his remaining strength Ed pushed himself up in a final attempt to support his weight, he was almost on his feet until –

"Go for it, Edward! I know you have it in you!" Mustang smirked as his little plan came tumbling back to the floor or more precisely his lap. "Aw, so close." Ed grunted in response to this, his face turning an exotic scarlet color as he realized where he'd landed.

"Alright, I give in you win." Ed said, sighing in defeat.

"I win what, Edward?" Roy cocked his head, acting dumb. "I win you?" that last part slipped out unintentionally. The younger alchemist was on the verge of explosion, sweat drops trickling down his forehead. He grasped hold of the flame alchemist's shoulders, gasping for air.

"D-damn you – open a window or something!" Ed panted clinging to the surprised Colonel's neck like some kind of animal. Mustang tried his best to hold on to Ed, although it becoming very difficult.

"Ed, just calm down. I can't open the window, there's a storm blowing out there!"

"I don't care just open it!" Ed was wailing hysterically now, fighting against Mustang's strength. The Colonel had no other choice; without fully thinking his plan through, he gently lifted the quivering blonde from the floor, supporting his delicate body with one arm. With Ed's head comfortably leant against his chest, he proceeded towards the nearest window and with his free hand opened it, just a little. The wind hissed into the room in vicious, biting wisps, lashing out at whatever they could find.

Shivering, Roy Mustang turned to the small blonde bundle cradled in his arms.

"Do you really want me to open it completely? We'll surely be blown away…"

"Open it." Ed ordered, still coming to terms with that fact Roy Mustang was holding him. He felt surprisingly safe in those strong arms, protected from anything and anyone. Unwillingly, Mustang opened the window preparing him for the impact. Both of them were sent flying across the room violently into one of flawless white walls. Ed had a soft, warm landing which felt strangely familiar as he buried his head deeper into the comforting warmth.

Mustang felt a strange twinge of excitement surge through his veins, one of pure pleasure and enjoyment. He leant against the wall now, with the younger alchemist sprawled out across his chest. Unknowingly, he caressed Ed's braid, entwining it through each of his fingers playfully. He accidentally pulled a fraction too hard and Ed was suddenly awoken from his fantasy trance. He stared blankly at Mustang, unaware of the whole window incident.

"Uhh… what happened I-mphghh-" Cut off by Mustang's lips dominating his own, he struggled to resist. Mustang smirked in the kiss, his advances were accepted, and he deepened the kiss. He tickled Ed's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, asking for permission to enter.

Swirling cyclones battering his golden locks, Edward let his eyelids slip shut and his breathing relax once again. Was he really kissing Roy Mustang? What disturbed nightmares he had… Mustang's tongue lurked around his bottom lip, pacing up and down like an impatient predator. Ed threw him the meat, and he quickly tore it all up hungrily.

As the more dominant of the two tongues swiftly waltzed around the other, the heat of the room intensified and the open window was soon forgotten about. Ed could feel the roughness of Mustang's gloves sizzle against smoothness of his back.

"Ahhh, that'sssss-" Mustang wolfed him up completely, pinning him down on the icy-cold flooring. Ed physically shivered against this coolness and let out of cry of surprise. The flame alchemist was abruptly brought to a standstill, as the source of his mind candy suddenly threw him back against the wall in protest.

"Ed?" He questioned, startled by his sudden outburst.

"We can't do this. It just isn't right…" Ed whispered hardly loud enough to hear. Mustang ran his hand down Edward's anxious face, staring into those ensnaring autumn orbs. They stared back full of worry, compassion and desire.

"Edward, no one needs to know. Not just yet." He offered. Ed shook his head.

"They'd never accept us, how could they?" The thought did cross Mustang's mind also, but he was having too much fun… He sure as hell wouldn't be Fuhrer if he were caught having a gay relationship with an inferior officer. He put a comforting arm around his new lover, and pulled him closer into an embrace.

The storm still raged on outside, black clouds distorting the sky and engulfing any white. Morning was fast approaching and the heap of chaotic romance still lay slumped in the corner. Both were stirred by clicking of the rusty latch outside the ward doors – someone was coming in.

"Argh, what do we do? Get off me!" Ed hissed tossing Mustang's arms away and stumbling over to his bed. Mustang sighed and snatched Ed's arm back, roughly pulling him back down.

"What are you doing! We're gonna get caught!" Roy could only smirk, as footsteps made their way down the corridor. Ed panicked; he didn't want to be caught, especially with the colonel. Whoever was coming certainly wasn't Al or Hawkeye, possibly not even a nurse. These footsteps belonged to high heels.

"Damn it, move it!"

"No way, Fullmetal. You got me into this." Mustang watched his cute blonde lover, prepare for launching.

"I did what!" Ed screamed, lunging forward. Mustang laughed out loud and pressed his lips against Ed's.

"_Screw it!"_

The footsteps finally ceased…

There was a gasp followed by the sound of many packages being dropped…

_"Oops."_

* * *

**That took way too long to write! Silly writer's block...**

**Read and Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe I actually managed to squeeze out another chaper in such a small space of time. Take that, Writer's block! ;)**

**A mega thanks goes out to Lurkinshdws, ed'sgirl89, Ororon, phoenixalchemist and HaganeChibi. Thanks guys!**

**Apologies for any silly mistakes in this chaper, I onlychecked over it once. So lazy...**

**Finally, enjoy! **

**Thusday Mornings Are Always The Worst.**

* * *

Familiar faces were always difficult to deal with, whether it be a friend who you haven't spoken to in months, an acquaintance you just happened to bump into again or in Ed's case… your own mother. This was a face Ed really didn't appreciate seeing right now. He also struggled to find a reason for her being here. Granted she was the Fuhrer's secretary and had every right to be investigating anything suspicious that caught her eye. But why on earth would she need to see him and Mustang make out in a hospital ward. The answer evaded Ed deviously, watching him struggle uncomfortably in the awkward silence.

Dressed in her usual immaculate garb, she stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of her. She stared hard, eyes unmoving until a smirk appeared on her flawless face as she pulled the situation to her advantage. Mustang said nothing – what could he say? He still thought Juliet Douglas was the Fuhrer's secretary and nothing more. He thought she was the Fuhrer's personal spy, reporting everything she saw back to him. That included little make out sessions between his soldiers. He sighed, and glued his gaze on the floor.

"I didn't expect to find you both on the floor when I came to visit Mr Elric." Sloth said, breaking a labored silence. Her tone was icy, remaining calm despite the surprise.

"Uhm… we, er…w-we're on top of each other because…" Ed stuttered, hastily searching for an excuse – it was no good. "Why are you here?" he finally settled on, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, I came to visit you, Edward. There was something I wanted to give you." She cooed playfully, bending down to retrieve her packages. Mustang was still muted, completely oblivious to the fact there was a homunculus was in the room. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around Ed protectively, like the golden alchemist was his very own property.

"Give me something?" Ed repeated her words, curious of what a homunculus could possibly want to give him.

"Yes, but its better if we talk alone. This is a more 'private' matter." Mustang raised his head, suddenly caught in interest. "I'm sure the Colonel here has his own business to attend to." She met his gaze with a dismissive glint in her eye.

Loosening his hold on Ed, Roy rose from the floor reluctantly, leaving his bedraggled object of affection behind. Ed couldn't help but feel disappointed by his reaction, despite him having no knowledge of the homunculus. He knew the Colonel would never believe such a story; it wasn't in his nature to. At that very moment, Ed could feel the rumble of his stomach intensifying in warning. No way would he be able to defeat Sloth in his current state, he could barely move.

Mustang slowly made his way over to the door, regretting each step away from Ed he took. As his was about to leave, Ms. Douglas leaned in close to him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Colonel."

Mustang shuddered from harshness of her venomous breath. It's decaying fragrance haunted his nostrils causing him to feel suddenly very weak. He left the room, unsure of whether to trust her or not. As long as the Fuhrer didn't find out, everything would be fine. He'd still be promoted and he could go on seeing Fullmetal in secret. It would work - it had to! "How do I get myself into these situations?" he whispered to no one, easing the large ward doors shut.

Sloth waited until she heard the satisfactory click of the ward doors being closed. Ed shivered in fear as she returned her attention to him. She had a look of pulsating malice in her eyes, one that cried out for bloodshed. The infuriated colours of a new dawn filtered in though the storm-battered curtains, staining the entire room in a royal scarlet colour.

"So, Fullmetal, we're alone at last." Sloth purred, lowering herself onto a chair. "It's been a while since I last saw that persistent look."

"Get to the point." Ed growled, temper already rising.

"Oh and I will, Mr. Elric. It seems you like to act impulsively these days, giving yourself up to anyone who asks. That's really sweet, I hope you're both happy together." Her smile deepened as she watched a look of disgust spread across the young alchemist's face. "You'll be wanting to tell everyone of your recent found love. Why, there's your brother and that girl he's always with, you know the one? Long blonde hair and a very pretty face?" Ed snarled; if Winry did find out, he'd be paying with blood. "She'll be so happy when she finds out. And of course we cannot forget all the other soldiers as well as the Fuhrer. Yes, they all must know." She finished, folding her arms across her chest proudly.

"Are you mad? If they all find out HQ will be in utter chaos and we'll both be torn apart! – Oh wait." Realization finally dawned on Ed as he added up the events in his head. "So, that's your plan."

"Very good, Edward. They don't call you a prodigy for nothing it seems." A sinister smile curled onto her lips. "I've been informed you and your brother have a very good lead behind the Philosopher's stone. How very convenient. Tell me, Edward." She leant forward in her seat, adjusting her skirt to a more comfortable position. "Fancy a game of equivalent exchange?"

Ed could see it perfectly now, and it was all so very simple. She was going to use the relationship between himself and Mustang to get access to the Philosopher's stone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all. Ed had no idea how a whole HQ would react to a gay relationship between the both of them. He imagined being kicked out, abandoned without a single person by his side. His head bowed in shame as he watched his brother refuse to stand by him. After all he had promised to solely focus on getting his body back, nothing else.

"That's right – take your time. These things take time to think through." The homunculus said, watching the boy battle his thoughts. She was pleased her plan was flowing smoothly; the thought of manipulating Edward Elric was just too good!

He couldn't allow the homunculus near the Philosopher's stone, nor could he allow the whole HQ to find out about him and Roy. One choice remained. Smacking his hands together he formed a deadly spray of sharp stone fragments, which he hurled in the direction of Sloth. She evaded each one with grace, finishing the move with a smooth flip.

"Playing dirty, are we?" She sneered, a little annoyed. Ed panted hard; he shouldn't have really been out of bed, let alone fighting a homunculus. He tried once again unfurling a second wave fragments. This time she absorbed each of them with no lasting damage.

"Oh Ed, why must you be so stubborn!" she whined, hovering towards the bewildered teen. Ed scraped against the wall, metal arm grasping hold of anything it could find. He was just about able to take a few steps before collapsing again in an unruly heap. Sloth laughed, amusement flashing in her eyes. She pulled Ed up by his neck, twisting her spindly fingers around his tender neck. "Surely we can't talk things over like adults?" She received her answer soon after being thrown into the wall. "I'm already a dog of the military. I won't be one for you too!" Defiance shining through his barely opened eyes, he lunged a Sloth not caring about the consequences.

"Such brave words, for someone so… _small._" The last part was whispered. As usual Ed swallowed the bait whole.

"Someone so what? Did you say small!"

"No, sorry – I meant to say childlike. As a matter of fact, I have something especially for you in one of these boxes, Ed. Something like yourself, very small." She dusted herself off, and retrieved one of her packages. She'd spoken the truth; the package indeed was small. It was wrapped in some sort of rough fabric, which frayed around the edges. Tying the whole thing together was delicate golden ribbon mirroring the colour of Ed's eyes. She handed it to him gently, taking care not to reveal the contents.

"Well, Ed, are you going to open it?"

* * *

"So, that's all of yesterday's paperwork and here's today's." Riza Hawkeye said brightly lowering a mountain of papers on Roy Mustang's desk. He groaned in protest, lowering his head onto his desk. Sleepless nights were clearly not good for paperwork. 

"Stayed up late last night?" Riza asked patiently, yet there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Roy yawned in response, choosing his words carefully. "Fullmetal can be quite a handful when he's ill."

"So I've heard." She said, knowing there was more to the story. "I don't regret forcing you over there last night. You guys needed to straighten things out." She remembered all too well the disgruntled whines of protest as she'd tried to persuade him to visit the eldest Elric late last night. She'd convinced him in the end, and all it took was a simple gunshot. If only everything was resolved with a single gunshot.

"Yeah, I guess. Everything's sorted now… just about." He murmured beginning the first of his paperwork.

"I'm glad to hear so, Sir." She said smiling at the Colonel's sudden burst of effort. It was fake, and she knew it.

Mustang sat silently, pretending to concentrate on his work. Paperwork had never been his strong point and he couldn't recall reading about having to complete so much of it in the job description. He found it hard to concentrate now. Thoughts of Ed drifted through his head. Last night was truly the most fun he'd had in a long while. The blonde teen was quite sensitive under that tough metal exterior, he thought rubbing his temples. _I wonder what the Fuhrer's secretary wanted with him… _

She was a strange lady he had to admit. You never quite felt safe around her; she had an unwelcome presence, which lingered in the air. He wasn't too comfortable leaving Ed alone with her but unfortunately she knew of something far too fragile.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Hawkeye said, noticing the Colonel abandoning his paperwork already.

"I have some business I need to take care of. I'll be back soon, stay on task." He said, hardly fitting the last words in as he exited the room.

"I'm not the one who has problems staying on task…" Hawkeye whispered, apparently to no one.

* * *

"Ah, Colonel, just the man I was looking for." 

"Hmm?" Mustang answered, turning around to face the doctor.

"You know Mr Elric, don't you?" The doctor asked, flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

Mustang nodded.

"Well, he's free to go now, everything seems fine. He says he's feeling much better. However I'm still slightly worried so I need him to take some medication, which I'm not certain he'll take."

Typical Fullmetal…Mustang sighed, sneering at the thought of force-feeding Edward Elric. 

"So you want me manage his medicine or?"

The doctor shook his head, and pulled out a few forms from his clipboard. _Not more paperwork! _

"Please see that Mr. Elric attends this class we run every Thursday. We specialise in lessening the stress in some people's lives, and we feel Mr. Elric will benefit from a few sessions."

Mustang snickered. Oh, he was making sure Ed attended these, he imagined teasing the quick to anger teen already. What fun it would be. The Doctor cleared his throat impatiently bringing Mustang back to the world of the living.

"Oh, yes of course I can, heh." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll make it my main priority." He added at the end, smirking.

"Excellent, first session starts next week. Let's get him in there, Sir." The Doctor said walking over to a grumpy looking Havoc. Mustang sent a wink his way. Havoc was known for his drunken accidents, they happened on a weekly basis.

As Mustang arrived at Ed's room he was greeted with sulky teenager, hormones in full swing. The nurse standing behind him was the obvious reason.

"Now, I want you to take two of these three times a day, and four of those every two days…" she went on and on… Mustang could understand why Ed was so cranky.

"Look lady, I'm okay now! See? I don't need all these damn medicines and tablets!" Ed said, while wildly dancing around.

"Don't come running to me with another sky high fever, y'hear? Because I'll know for certain you haven't been taking them." She tapped a freakishly long fingernail on the young blonde's nose.

"No worries, m'am. I'm sure he'll come running to me when the time is right." Mustang sneaked in, awaiting the imminent reaction.

"You!" Ed wailed, already lunging towards him. Mustang quickly grabbed hold of Ed's wrist.

"Yes, its me. C'mon let's go."

Ed blushed a little at this, which Mustang found adorable. He still looked a little pale and stressed. There were dark circles forming underneath his eyes, making him look permanently tired.

"Thanks for you help, nurse." He said, as he gave a hard tug on Ed's wrist and waved a not-so fond farewell. Pulling his little blonde lover for a while, Mustang hastily scanned around for an empty room of some sort. The cafeteria was deserted, which was odd because it was normally packed at this of day. He dragged Ed in, pushing him down into the nearest chair.

"Uwaaaa, you big roughie!" Ed screamed, recovering from the Mustang mauling.

"Aww, sorry did I hurt you?" Mustang sneered, rubbing his head against the younger alchemist's affectionately.

"Mmm." Ed grumbled, not feeling up to resistance as Mustang's hand slid around his neck. He felt another pair of lips converse with his own, and warmth arise in the pit of his stomach. Mustang's tongue screamed for entry, thrashing against the entrance aggressively. Ed was eventually coaxed enough to allow him entry, much to Mustang's joy.

Ed could feel Mustang's hands crawling all over him like some kind of octopus. He hated to admit but it was kind of hot. The tables had been recently cleaned, so Ed found himself slipping against the wet tabletop as Mustang pinned him down.

Roy Mustang tucked into his meal happily, nibbling at anything that caught his fancy. Mainly Ed's earlobe, which was now glowing an intense red colour. He grasped hold of his meal tightly, to prevent it from slipping away. His meal was cooking nicely, rising in temperature rapidly…perhaps too rapidly. In fact the moment dinner sneezed all over him, Roy Mustang lost his appetite.

"Mmm, guess we're still sick." He decided, putting a hand to Ed's searing forehead. "You should have said."

"I feel fine honestly." Ed panted, struggling for breath once again. He clearly was not fine. Roy slipped off the table and stood above his spoilt dinner.

"You expect me to believe that. I'm not a military nurse you can fob off with lies unfortunately." He said learning over Ed, but quickly withdrawing before he started snacking again. Ed stared hard into a pair of worried onyx orbs, sinking beneath their superior glare. Their staring match was rather rudely interrupted by Armstrong bouncing in for his mid-morning 'power boost.'

"Good morning to you both!" he exclaimed gripping both in a painfully tight hug. Ed started coughing violently, while Mustang attempted to remove the vice grip around his shoulders. Armstrong quickly let go and reduced himself to Ed's level.

"Are you alright, Ed?" he asked concern filling every bristling muscle.

"Yes, he's fine. We were just leaving now to do some paperwork. I'll see you later, Major." Mustang said, quickly escaping an unwanted conversation. He dragged Ed, running once again, although not as roughly as the first time. After clearing a few corners and Armstrong's line of sight, both slowed to a walk.

"Phew, that was a close one." Mustang panted, catching his breath.

"I'll say. He'd have me back in that sick ward in a matter of seconds." Ed said, leaning against Mustang for support.

"That's not what worries me, Ed. He may have been watching us."

"Not likely." Ed laughed at the idea. Armstrong wasn't the most stealthiest of creatures. "You're just being paranoid."

"Maybe. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm paranoid enough to send you back to the sick ward, for fear of your health. That nice nurse will probably still be in charge." Roy teased, watching the blonde begin to fume.

"You can't send me back there, no way! I ain't going and no one can force me!" Ed yelled after promptly punching Mustang in the arm.

"Well, I won't force you to go back there, but you are going here regardless of what you say." Mustang said, thrusting the forms the doctor had given him under Ed's nose. After reading the form, Ed stared at it blankly trying to comprehend why he'd need stress relief.

"I don't need this." Ed complained looking up hopefully.

"Apparently you do." Mustang replied simply.

Ed stiffened; he wasn't keen on the idea of coming to some mentally challenged group. However looking at the day it was assigned to change his mind. 'Every Thursday morning come rain or shine!' Spying his chance to evade his weekly Mustang questioning, he accepted.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just to make you happy." Mustang grinned deviously.

"Great. Remember I'll be picking you up and dropping you off every Thursday without fail. It won't be easy, but I'll make sure I'm there on time." Ed's jaw dropped in horror and his sanity with it. There was no escape. Instead of kicking off for what felt like the millionth time today, Ed sighed and continued walking without a fuss.

Proud of his achievement Mustang patted Ed's back fondly; looking forward to all the teasing sessions he was going to cram into that one-hour car ride. As he was musing in his soon to come fantasies a golden glint caught his eye. He stopped and glanced towards its direction, which just happened to be his lover's coat pocket.

"Fullmetal, what's that?" He questioned nodding towards the golden ribbon sticking out of Ed's pocket. Ed jumped, startled by the sternness in Mustang's voice.

"Oh… that." He said, tucking the ribbon away. "It's nothing."

* * *

**I'm not actually sure where this story is headed. Somewhere good I hope. X)  
Read and review, please. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I actually bothered to go to the trouble of naming my chapters, I'd call this one 'The Never-ending Slog.' Just because it was rather difficult to finish and seemed to have a life of its own. ;) Still, I blame it on the writer's block!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews; they're a real boost to my motivation. I probably wouldn't be able to finish any of these chapters without them.**

**Enjoy this chapter! I tried adding a lot more description and plot, hope it worked well…**

**Thursday Mornings Are Always The Worst.**

* * *

Enchanting the dormitory ceiling with their graceful, delicate touch, shadows had ensnared the interest of a young admirer. They danced in an unrelenting array of impressive and impossible waltzes, striving to maintain their watcher's attention. He lay on his back, entangled in thoughts of what has passed and what has still yet to come. This was not the first time he'd found himself staring wistfully at the silhouettes created by their tall, spindly owners, which were presently being blown ever so lightly by a gentle evening breeze. 

Just watching them now, allowed Ed to forget his anxiety and fears. It allowed him to unfurl his emotions and reside to the inner chambers of his tormented mind. Although Ed didn't always enjoy this, he was almost certain it was a necessary escape that he needed every now and again.

This particular Wednesday night had been an incredibly cold one, which was expected with it being winter and all. The following morning would also be freezing, bitterly freezing. Ed groaned in despair at this fact. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day in general, and it was all thanks to one man. Not only was he forced to attend some class for crazy, demented people who were buried beneath mountains of stress, but also he had to endure two grueling hours in a car with Him.

Ed turned to his side, retracting his gaze from the acrobatic shadows. He could only begin to imagine what horrors awaited him in those car journeys. Past experience led Ed to believe most of them would end up with him inflicting pain upon the smug colonel, which sounded highly possible. He couldn't understand why he was forbidden from taking a public bus. After all it would have made everyone's lives a lot easier. But Mustang gets what Mustang wants. That was a common fact, which was hardly ever taken for granted.

Curling deeper into his covers for warmth, Ed contemplated possible excuses for avoiding tomorrow completely. "Nah, its impossible…" he whispered to himself. There was a soft clank from the opposite side of the room, which Ed assumed was Al stirring. Al's presence had briefly escaped his mind, tossed in the pile of forgotten and declined thoughts. Ed felt guilty; forgetting his brother felt like a sin, and a severe one at that. He and Al were tied together for eternity, he'd promised his younger brother that as their house diminished to a pile of burning ash.

He'd felt more guilt towards his brother recently, a lot more than normal. Keeping secrets from Al pulled vigorously on Ed's heartstrings. He was supposed to be his brother, he was supposed to trust him with anything, confront him with problems, be there for him when no-one else was and to simply love him. Ed felt he failed greatly in several areas as a brother.

Right now, he kept several secrets from his brother. Each one of them sent a grievous splinter of guilt to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to tell Al everything, he really did, but the looming shadow of doubt prevented him. And he was forced to conceal them beneath a faked grin or a silly remark.

Although Al had his soul bound to a suit of armor, he still was a very sensitive, sincere person inside, somewhat more than any normal human. Ed had carved that into the rusty carapace of his mind, with a cast iron hammer. A brutal reminder of the promises he'd made, and the responsibilities he'd accepted. "One day I'll tell you, Al. It's a promise." Ed felt the intense glare of his brother burning through his back, and pretended to suddenly fall asleep until he'd removed his gaze. Soon enough Ed heard the reassuring, metallic grind as his brother turned his back. He must have fallen asleep, that's if he did sleep. The older of the two brothers could never quite figure that one out.

Ed yawned, his body pleading for sleep. He allowed his eyelids to droop lightly and his thoughts to wander freely. Tomorrow would undoubtedly be a difficult day, but Ed would take it in his stride. There was nothing he couldn't handle, even Roy Mustang.

Before sleep embraced him into it's comforting sanctuary, the troubled blonde dug deep into his pockets, his fingers clasping a cold rounded object. Ed's eyes flickered a little upon feeling a slight tingle of power shoot up his auto mail arm. He sighed; there was another problem that needed addressing… but not now. Sleep overwhelming him; he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Smiling, was he smiling? Ed squinted, trying to gain a better view of the man standing outside what appeared to be a standard military car. 

Ah no, it was a smirk, of course. A smirk filled with vicious enthusiasm. Ed knew this particular smirk well; it was one of the worst. He could already sense the Colonel's mocking intent, ready to pounce at any time. Ed shuddered as a blistering wind tore past, tangling his blond bangs together in a great mess. He should have dressed warmer, it was even colder then he had first expected.

Roy Mustang tapped his foot impatiently, smirk in place and already working. He could see the look of intimidation pulsating from his lover's eyes. Perfect.

"Good morning, Fullmetal." He said simply, watching his target get into the car without even glancing towards the Colonel's direction.

Silent treatment. Fair enough, he could get around that. No problem.

"Sit in the front, where I can see you." He said, disappointed by Ed's choice. The muted blonde didn't move, his head downcast. Mustang thought quickly, searching for the appropriate comment to trigger a certain person's temper.

"Suit yourself. Just don't get lost in there, it's so very big."

Ed twitched, his fist clenching in annoyance. "What are you implying?" he hissed, venom shimmering in his golden eyes.

"Why, I'm not implying anything. I just remember losing a few of my _smaller _objects in there a _short_ while ago. It's such a shame; I bet there's a _miniature _museum back there. There's a _shortage _on those these days, you know?" He'd successfully laid his trap. Everything was in place. And just like a chemical reaction, Ed sizzled for a short while, steam ascending, veins popping. He promptly threw himself into the front seat, seizing the nearest part of Mustang he could find, which just happened to be a gloved hand.

"Easy there, Ed. We don't want things to warm up just yet." Mustang purred soothingly, gripping the auto mail hand before it could cause any damage.

"Colonel bastard!" Ed yelled, attempting to free his arm. Unfortunately his torturer had a vice-like grip and wasn't about to let go easily.

"Now if you keep calling me nasty names likes that, I'm afraid I might find it rather difficult to let go at all."

Beyond rage, Ed was forced to take desperate measures. He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. With his remaining free hand, he very slowly brushed a slender finger down the Colonel's leg. His were eyes flashing seductively, enticing his opponent over the line.

Shocked. That was the only word he can find to fit his reaction. Not in a bad way either. He hadn't expected it to be this easy! Fullmetal usually put such a stubborn fight, and he usually gave up towards the end. However this time, he'd got exactly what he wanted in seconds.

"You're such a good boy, Fullmetal." Mustang sneered, removing his other hand from the steering wheel to capture Ed's.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but are you planning on blocking the exit all day?"

No, not now.

"Colonel?"

We've come too far to turn back now…

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Hawkeye narrowed her stare, raising her arm to bring it across the dumbstruck Colonel's face. It wasn't very respectful to hit a superior officer, but Roy obviously needed it.

"Ergh! Ed why did you-?" he whined, looking towards the sulking blonde, who now sat in the opposite seat, arms across chest with an innocent look upon his face. Turning around he found himself confronted with a piercing pair of angry scarlet eyes. She was not impressed, at all.

"Ah Hawkeye, yes. We were just on our way now." He said, trying his hardest to remain calm. He felt a faint twinge on his face, where she had hit him, although he hadn't realized that.

"Oh really?" she returned, sounding not the slightest bit convinced. Why the Colonel and Fullmetal were so close together, she had no idea. Her main concern was clearing the roadblock and the long line of traffic forming behind it. "Good to hear, better get going, Sir." Mustang squinted in the rear view mirror. Astonished, he quickly slammed his foot down, while Ed held on for dear life. Hawkeye merely sighed, reflecting on certain man's clumsiness.

For the remainder of the journey they both kept deathly quiet. Neither wanting to resurrect the brutally murdered conversation. Occasionally one would sneak a glance over at the other, expecting some sort of response. None came.

As they pulled up onto the drive of a rather spectacular looking building, Ed held his breath in pure amazement, absorbing the full intensity of the breathtaking structure that lay ahead of them. A historian's paradise; ancient stone carvings lingered above every possible opening. Most of them being some sort of mythical beast with its wings spread, talons sharpened or fangs bared.

Even the Colonel paused for a brief moment, clearly impressed by the sheer grandness of building. He abruptly pulled the car to a sharp stop and waited silently for his passenger to exit. Pretending to focus on the intricate stone etchings and the looming pillars, Mustang failed to notice Ed's sudden jolt of enthusiasm.

The sooner he was away from that man, the better. The young alchemist thought to himself, slamming the door behind him. Was the battle lost? Did he need to wait a full day before he could spread a deep blush across a certain blonde's face? He thought not.

"Fullmetal, come here. You forgot something very important." He said, fully rolling down his window. Ed blinked and warily approached the open window. Mustang's smirk grew wider as the unsuspecting victim arrived in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"What did you want?"

"Just this."

It was over quickly, possibly too fast for Mustang's liking, but he'd got the desired result. Ed's face had turned a shocking shade of red, putting all other bright objects to shame. He'd just been 'pecked' lightly on the lips. Nothing major just a small teasing of contact between the two of them. Mustang snickered delightedly, beginning to roll his window up again.

"I'll be back here tonight to collect you. Don't be late." He said with an impetuous kink in his voice. Ed stormed off towards the building entrance, hidden beneath the safety of his bangs. He wanted to conceal his blush at all costs. In the distance he could hear the frantic tyre screeching as Mustang sped off in the opposite direction.

Upon entering the building, Ed found himself in the centre of a typical modern day office. Several military workers sat behind desks, immersed in their work, their fingers nimbly darting across the keys. These guys seemed a lot more energetic than Mustang's bunch.

"Hey… do you know where I can find Dr. CP's office, please?" Ed asked gingerly addressing a young secretary. He had a few problems when it came to dealing with secretaries, especially inhuman ones.

"Ah yes. Just follow the long corridor until you hit a bend and then turn left, his office is just there." She replied brightly, searching for her questioner. Her eyes widening in shocked as they fell upon the pint-sized alchemist.

"Thanks." Ed muttered, retreating down the long corridor before his size was commented on. So he was small, that didn't make him an invalid, right?

This was obviously another military establishment, the navy blue flags which flowed smoothly against the walls where clear signs of that.

After a while of mindless venturing Ed began to understand the name of the 'long' corridor, literally. He sighed; today was going to be an awfully long day.

* * *

"Alright everybody, I want everyone to give a warm welcome to our newest member, Mr. Elric. Welcome!" 

Dr. CP – Calvin Poweh, spelt with a 'h,' was just the sort of person Ed despised. Ever cheery, optimistic, hyperactive and above all else absolutely fake. His class on the other hand, seemed like the complete opposite. There were a small number of them gathered around in a neat semi-circle. Most of them clad in the military uniform with a fraught look printed across their face. However, two stood out. The first being a middle-aged man, who found it difficult to stay still and remain calm. He frantically fidgeted around in his seat, nibbling on his nails madly.

The second was a boy of Ed's height, possibly smaller. This made Ed grin; he wasn't the smallest for once! However the striking purple eyes beneath the mass of black hair soon changed the expression to a frown.

Wrath.

What was he doing here? (Of all places.) He stared at Ed now, hatred igniting in his amethyst eyes. Ed returned the gaze, shrinking all of a sudden. Had Sloth sent him to spy? Or perhaps they had plotted something together, and were waiting for the opportune moment - Ed only wished he knew. Wrath's uniform looked odd against the boy's ivory skin, not really belonging to him. Without a doubt he was the strangest looking of the bunch. His otherworldly qualities enshrouded in a not-so convincing disguise.

"Do take a seat, Mr. Elric. The sooner we get started the better!" Dr. CP shouted, bouncing energetically on the spot. Ed sat down in the nearest seat, maintaining his eye contact with Wrath. If it was staring content he wanted it was a staring contest he got!

Many muffled whispers reverberated against the walls. People seemed to be familiar with Ed's name, although they knew him better as 'The Fullmetal Alchemist.'

"Now settle down everybody, we have much work to do today! Any tantrums and away to the chill out corner you go! Got it?" Dr CP said, referring to a corner dominated by 'feel good' posters. Ed disliked the look of that corner, and hoped he wouldn't end up in it.

Much to Ed's dismay he ended up in the 'chill out' corner several times throughout the day. He'd either scraped with Wrath or reacted angrily to remarks concerning his height. The fidgety man from before was also a regular visitor. He sat opposite Ed, holding his knees protectively while muttering incoherent drabble. The others called him "Twitcher" and it wasn't too difficult to figure out why. Ed wondered if even the man himself knew his real name.

Dr. CP had the rest of class attempting to dance in joy; unfortunately it looked more like rigorous flips of misery. He had to give the man credit for trying. Although he felt he'd been left in a nursery while watching them.

"Stupid Colonel bastard, leaving me in here… Ow!" Ed said, rubbing the side of his head angrily. A half-eaten pen rolled across the floor, quickly followed by Twitcher retrieving his property. He didn't give Ed a second glance.

"What did you do that for!" Ed snarled towards the deranged man.

"…y-you have it- there with you –right now."

Ed was puzzled, he'd barely managed to decipher the slurred words and now he didn't understand what they meant.

"Huh?"

"There! In your pocket! You have it – itssssssss there!" he shrieked hysterically, drawing the full attention of the whole room. The doctor was the first to stride over, still full of cheer.

"Now now, what's going on here? Are you causing trouble again, Mr Elric? You need to control your temper, unlock your happiness and cherish your friends."

"No, I need to leave." Ed answered back, rising to his feet.

"You can't give up now! Your journey has only just begun!" Dr. CP was in super-powered mode now- there was no stopping him.

"Well, I'm afraid my incredible journey is drawing to a close. Thanks for your help. I'll be leaving now. Goodbye." And without another word, Ed bolted into the long corridor, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. Twitcher hissed uncontrollably while the Doctor came racing after him.

Ed pelted down the endless gallery of flags and statues. He could see the faint light of the doorway beaming in the far distance. If he could just make it out of the building, he'd feel a hell of a lot better. His legs grew tired quickly; he hadn't fully recovered from the flu he'd suffered from the week before and was struggling to maintain his speed.

Almost there…

Ed could feel the stamina rapidly draining from his body, all of his energy wasting away. The persistent doctor still sped on behind. He seemed to have a stream of unlimited energy, not even sweating as he pursued Ed.

Finally reaching the exit, the exhausted alchemist violently crashed through the twin doors, his red cloak becoming caught on a jagged sculpture. Ed strained to get free. It had been raining again and the flooring was slippery, which didn't make the situation any easier.

The Doctor had spotted his chance; his prisoner was trapped and ripe for catching. Nothing could break his spirit, not even a troublesome client.

"Alright, Mr Elric. You've had you're fun – time to give it a rest." He said calmly, faking a friendly smile.

Ed flinched, balancing his full weight against his cloak in desperate attempt to break free. As much as he loved the cloak, he'd gladly sacrifice for his own freedom. Anything to get away from the irritating optimism of the Doctor was worth it.

A faint ripping sound could be heard as the material finally tore apart, releasing its panic-stricken owner. Ed stumbled out into bitter weather once again, falling over in the process. He leapt up immediately, determined to break free of the asylum's loathsome clutch.

Already he hated it far more than Mustang's office and that was saying something. He continued to run skidding, sliding and slipping across the glacial mirrors covering the once smooth concrete.

Doctor. CP had pulled himself to an abrupt stop, his fear of falling holding him firmly in place. Disappointed, he watched his tenacious client slowly descend into darkness, fading into the sapphire twilight of the night. He bowed his head in contemplation.

This one had escaped… but he certainly would be returning, no doubt about that…

* * *

Why was it _always_ freezing? No matter where Ed went at no matter time of day it was well and truly freezing! He walked at a staggered pace to the nearest town, which happened to be a few miles from the crazy asylum. Not near enough in Ed's opinion, although it was secluded for a good reason. 

Raindrops plummeted down in ferocious waves, drenching every inch of the wandering alchemist. Only now had he begin to regret his impulsive actions. He only needed to endure a few more hours at that place. He'd been through much worse, and yet he couldn't handle the company of an overenthusiastic man and his clan of demented followers. Ed quickened his pace. He was not going soft, no way. Shaking his head in denial, Ed paused and stared off into the distance.

Nestled snugly in-between the jagged spine of a mountain range, Ed could vaguely make out the beginnings of a small town. It didn't look too far; he could be sheltered from the relentless wind and rain soon enough. The thought alone was enough to keep him moving, pursuing his goal.

His plan was a simple, thrown together idea. He wasn't too fond of it himself, but it was the last the remaining choice he had. Calling the Colonel for help wouldn't be easy; he was trying to avoid that man at the moment. He was the one responsible for him being in this mess, wasn't he?

Maybe Hawkeye would come instead. Yes, that would be a relief. Ed wasn't in the mood for the Colonel's sarcasm and mockery. He'd probably start attacking the arrogant bastard then end up in an embarrassing position. That's what usually happened. His emotions towards that individual were mixed. Very mixed…

Sometimes he was like a guardian angel… a loyal protector and lover who he felt entirely safe with. The rare intimate moments they'd spent together, lips sealed, arms entangled and minds enthralled with the sweet intoxication of passion had been surprisingly captivating. Ed almost longed for one of those moments as he trudged on through the storm.

But…

He could also be an annoying, merciless torturer, who found amusement in watching his blonde lover squirm. Too often had he fled from that man, with his face shadowed in crimson shame. Ed growled remembering Mustang's mischievous peck earlier on, that had really annoyed him and Mustang knew it.

The rhythmical clatter of wood reverberated against Ed's boots, as he walked along a small bridge, which led off to the village. Surprised, Ed was wrenched from his deep musings to stare, overjoyed, at the small utopia before him.

Tall, striking houses outlined the borders of the town, most likely occupied by rich merchants or businessmen. Towards the inner shell of the village, more modest buildings huddled around an impressive structure. The town hall, Ed suspected, although he couldn't make it out clearly through the crystallized shroud of rain and mist.

He quickly glanced around, searching for a phone box of some sort. Spotting a unoccupied booth, Ed rushed over to it, oblivious of the pair of sharp eyes trained on him.

* * *

"Hello? Colonel Mustang speaking." Said Mustang from the other line, sounding more serious that usual 

_Damn!_

Fate could be so cruel at the worst of times…

"Uhm… hey, its me… I-." Ed started nervously, being cut off before he'd barely started.

"Fullmetal? What a pleasant surprise… couldn't go the whole day without me, huh?" Mustang's tone changed instantly into its usual mocking self.

"Grrr, no! I need your help!"

"Aw, too bad."

"Don't screw around!" the phone booth wasn't the slightest bit warmer than outside. In fact the only relief it actually provided was shelter from the rain. Ed's mood was slowly worsening.

"Heh, alright… what's wrong? You're sounding a bit distressed… wait- shouldn't you still be in class?" Mustang's tone changed once again, this time with a more urgent ring about it.

"I walked out."

"Bad decision, Ed. They sent you there for your own good."

"Yeah right – that place is full of lunatics. I couldn't stand another minute in there!"

Roy Mustang sank deeper into the comfort of his chair, worry becoming apparent in his face.

"You're going back whether you like it or not, Edward. Where are you right now?" The line silenced, and Mustang's concern grew rapidly. "Damnit Ed, answer me!"

The thoroughly fed up alchemist allowed himself to slide down the phone booth walls, curling up into the corner as he hit the ground. He didn't want to be recaptured after just risking life and limb escaping. Sighing, Ed carefully began planning a compromise.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to make me go back."

"You know I can't do that, Ed. You need those sessions, believe it or not."

Ed hugged his knees for warmth balancing the receiver on his shoulder. He felt sick, freezing, exhausted and incredibly annoyed. On the verge of hanging up, he lent his head against the misty panes of glass. Serpents of water frantically cascading down the steamed up panes, desperate to find their path.

"Look, Ed. Tell me where you are. We'll go back together and sort things out. You'll get nowhere being stubborn." Growing increasingly anxious for a certain blonde's safety, Mustang strived to compromise with his stressed lover. He was responded with an unconvinced murmur, much to his annoyance. Out of ideas, he finally surrendered.

"Ed… you don't have to go back, alright? Just tell me where you are."

"Well, I'm- I…" Ed stopped short, realising he didn't even know the name of the place. There had been no signs when he first entered; the town itself seemed like a desolate wasteland. Signs of life seemed scarce. He remembered seeing very few people roaming around before he'd entered the booth. "I don't actually know."

Mustang's fist banged his desk, knocking a pile of unfinished paper off the side.

"Not good! Remember how you got there?"

Ed pondered carefully, trying to recollect the route and describe his surroundings. Everything had been so vague and mysterious, misted over in a layer uncertainty.

He described everything to Mustang, commenting on strange houses and the bizarre lack of people.

The Colonel stiffened in his seat, after listening. Saying nothing for a few moments, he froze in whirling pools of heightening anxiety.

"Okay. Stay where you are. Under no circumstances move, I'll be there as soon as possible." Mustang said, before dropping the phone and running to the nearest mode of transport.

Ed dropped the receiver, swallowing a fear-stricken gulp.

Just where exactly was he?

* * *

**Finally finished! **

**Reviews are more than welcome, I love reading through them. ;)**

**The next chapter may be a little later than usual, as I've got a hell of a lot of art coursework to do. (grumble) There's only 8 places on my college course and I really want one! So, guess I have to work….**

**Nerevaire**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter took a while; I wanted to fit an awful lot into it. Plus having lots of coursework didn't help, hehe. ;)**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! They give me a real 'drive' when I get back from school and can't be bothered. (grin)**_

_**Chapter 5, enjoy!**_

**Thursday Mornings Are Always The Worst.**

****

****

* * *

"Over one thousand deaths confirmed, very few survivors. This virus is completely out of control! …Evacuations commencing in the next few days. People are being advised not to approach the town under any circumstances." Riza Hawkeye read aloud, crouching over the Colonel's computer in curiosity. Eyes focused, she scrolled down, searching for more information.

She'd been surprised to find no Colonel, after looking forward to dropping off yet another bursting cradle of paperwork. Unfortunately she'd been greeted with the creeping darkness of an abandoned office. This morning's paperwork was strewn untidily in a brilliant mess, narrowly missing the bin. She'd lowered her head and sighed. The Colonel's attitude towards paperwork was growing increasingly worse each passing the day.

She knew he hated it, everyone did… Even the cleaners, who had cleaned up endless reservoirs of discarded paperwork, knew. Lack of motivation she'd blamed it on so far, but recently she suspected something else had preoccupied the easily distracted Colonel.

"The Town of Afflicted?" Head cocked in puzzlement, she began analysing the map carefully, her scarlet orbs glimmering with precise accuracy. The place seemed close enough, out in the middle of the countryside but near another Military establishment, although she wasn't entirely sure which area that particular one specialised in.

The original town name was crossed out, long forgotten. She doubted anyone would remember it…

This wasn't Roy's typical bedtime reading; he was obviously up to something. And judging by the state of his office he'd been in a frantic hurry. She couldn't help but worry. Printing herself a copy of the map, she quickly donned her warmest outdoor gear.

The weather outside remained its usual beastly self; ferociously tossing its tempestuous blows in the direction of any unsuspecting target. Riza was beginning to grow tired of the monotonous showers and miniature typhoons. For the past week it had been like this, rarely pausing from the unceasing chaos. Many military workers had resided in the comfort of their own homes, instead of braving the treacherous journey to work.

For the few that turned up, life continued as normal. However they found themselves becoming critically behind, due to the lack of people. The general attitude around HQ was stressed, and it only contributed more to Hawkeye's already rising concern.

Pushing her foot down, forcefully, she sped off into the vale of rampageous downpour, intent on finding the source of Mustang's disappearance…

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Those were the relieved Colonel's first words, as he yanked the phone booth doors open. Ed flinched, lifting his head up slowly to meet a pair of opaque onyx eyes. Closing the door behind him, Mustang knelt down beside the anxious looking blond, his expression unreadable.

An awkward silence passed by, Ed kept his head lowered, not wanting to explain his actions. He could hear the faint murmuring of raindrops descending rapidly from above them. He began to fall into their unwavering rhythm, forgetting all else. Hardly noticing the warm arms encircling his waist gently, his heart skipped a beat as the hurtling bullets pace lessened to a more graceful tone.

A comforting warmth spread over him, enclosing the frigid harshness of the cold. Ed began to completely relax, his uncertainty abandoned. His eyelids wavered delicately until they opened quite suddenly revealing the source of such serene comfort.

"Eh…" Ed breathed helplessly, sinking deeper beneath Mustang's hold. "How did you find me?"

"Quite easily." Mustang said, lowering his gaze to face the younger Alchemist's perplexed stare. "This place is well-known, for all the wrong reasons." He began to explain about the savage sickness, which had been responsible for the Town's destructed population.

Ed blinked; he wouldn't have expected to find anything as severe as a deadly virus wiping out such a placid town. He shivered just thinking about the intensity of deaths and suffering.

"What did they do with all the corpses?" Ed asked, the thought suddenly dawning on him. Mustang drew a deep breath, closing his eyes in contemplation.

"There weren't any."

."They were destroyed!" Ed shouted, eyes widening in fear.

"No. The general public were told the disease was deadly and highly contagious, and to stay away from the town. However that was just a cover-up. No one died, Ed. They're all still here."

"They can't be- that's not possible!"

"Everything I've told you is true. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, can you move?"

"Of course I can." Said Ed, blushing a little. He was beginning to feel the familiar feeling of sickness once again, muscles aching, and temperature heightening. If Mustang found out he'd surely take advantage of his vulnerability. He felt a shadow silently creep above him, the blush deepening madly across his pale face.

Mustang leaned in closer, leaving barely a breath of distance between the two alchemists. The distinctive smell of caffeine floating up his nostrils, invading his senses, Ed began to feel very uncomfortable. He could feel the rough, ragged breaths of Mustang grace his parted lips.

They stayed like that for a while, in prolonged silence. Ed couldn't help but feel embarrassed; Mustang's critical eyes shifted over him slowly, performing a thorough search. He felt like some kind of undiscovered species, which urgently needed to be examined. For the first time ever the idea of becoming smaller suddenly became very appealing to him. To shrink into nothing, far away from that intense glare. He wondered how long they could go on like this…

"Ah, you're in no condition to walk." Mustang said finally, breaking the silence. A devious smile had spread across his lips.

"I'm not a cripple! Both of my legs work fine!" Ed yelled back, crossing his arms in frustration.

Mustang snickered.

"Whatever you say, Fullmetal… such a cute expression."

"What was that?" What's cute?" Ed fidgeted around in Mustang's hold, becoming somewhat paranoid.

"Hmm." Mustang moved his gaze upwards in a faked contemplation "Ah, you."

"Haa?" Ed breathed, reddening all over.

"Oooh." Mustang cooed, mockery evident in his voice. "That look of confusion suits you even better, just adorable!" This was Mustang's most favourite game, which he always got a kick out of. He found great pleasure in watching his young lover break into an uneasy sweat. Oh, if only this could happen more often…

"Easy there, Ed. Can't you take a compliment?" Mustang said, gripping onto the rioting ball of anger, which was currently trying its hardest to break free.

"Compliment? You're only teasing, as usual! Always luring me into a false sense of security, and turning me into a stuttering idiot. And I'm not even in the mood for this after the day I've had. Don't even think about sending me back there, it's a mad house. Argh, it's just so annoying – I can't take it much longer… I- hey what are you doing!" Ed was abruptly interrupted from his little rant by a pair of steady arms seizing him quickly around his middle.

Mustang, tired of listening to Ed's protests, had rather roughly gathered the squirming alchemist into his arms. He had a hard job keeping hold of Ed, as he was frantically thrashing around, like an infuriated cat, hissing, clawing and scratching – he was pretty lethal. However Mustang wasn't defeated so easily.

Silenced, Ed let out a small whimper of pain, rubbing his slightly burnt cheek He was just about to show his disapproval, when a gloved had snaked across his face, sealing his mouth.

"Hush now, we wouldn't want to upset the locals. Would we?"

Ed frowned from underneath the gloved barrier. He wondered what the so-called 'infected' would be like. Their appearance, their behaviour, their living habits and more importantly where they were right now. Secretly, he was glad the Colonel was with him. The mere idea of being stranded alone in this town sent a vicious set of shivers down his spine. God knows what lurked inside those creepy looking houses. Most were derelict and decayed, although Ed had only just noticed this as Mustang carried him outside, his hand still clasped over Ed's mouth.

The delicate touch of the now calm rain, withdrew Ed from his troubled thoughts. Golden orbs reflecting the abyss of dark clouds and looming buildings, were interlocked with obsidian amusement

The Colonel himself, looked surprisingly apprehensive, glancing from his surroundings to the curious blonde he held in his arms. The refreshing breeze blew back his hair revealing wrinkles of anticipation; he was obviously expecting something to happen.

He removed his hand from Ed's mouth, gently, to open the car doors. Ed suddenly found himself speechless, he couldn't think of the appropriate thing to say, and it seemed too late for yelling. His lips remained sealed, as Mustang lowered him into the passenger seat, with a small sigh of relief. He felt like a child being fussed over like this, although Mustang didn't make a very good mother. He'd only done further damage to Ed instead of helping him.

"You're awfully quiet. Did I upset you?" Mustang said, climbing into the driver's seat, getting comfortable.

Ed turned to face him, still unsure of what to say. The Colonel didn't look his way, instead he stared out ahead, Ed wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure whether the he was genuinely giving him sympathy either.

"No… I'm just exhausted. Today has been difficult." Ed said finally, sighing tiredly. Mustang raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet, maintaining his guard. Slightly shocked, Ed nervously rummaged round in his pocket, his fingers unconsciously wrapping around the troublesome object. He'd grown to hate that thing. It had already caused much more trouble that it was worth. If he tried to discard it or destroy it, the next day it would return in its original form. Much to Ed's dismay he was stuck with it.

"If only there was a way to get rid of this damned thing!" Ed shouted in annoyance, attracting the Colonel's attention. Ed slapped a hand over his mouth after releasing what he'd just said.

"Get rid of what exactly?" Mustang replied, finally looking in Ed's direction. The blonde froze, hesitating, what could he say? Nobody was supposed to know about that object, it was simply between himself and Sloth. No one else knew of it. They'd made a deal; an unfair one in Ed's opinion, but at the time he'd had no choice.

"N-nothing… I just meant life in general." Ed stuttered, already ashamed of his poor reply. Mustang choked back a laugh, sneering at his lover's poor attempt at lying.

"Really, Ed. What is it?"

"Like I said, life in general – Oh look, your tank is empty!"

"Hmph, you expect me to believe that." Mustang said, oblivious of how close the tiny marker on the petrol gauge drifted near empty. "You can trust me – you know that, right?"

"Well, I guess… but" Mustang's patience twitched a little, "really, your tank is empty- No joke!"

Sighing, Mustang lowered his gaze, checking if his lover was really telling the truth.

"Argh! Typical…" he said, slamming both hands on the dashboard. He'd never normally forgotten about simple necessities such as keeping a petrol tank full or even finishing all his paperwork. Something had distracted him recently.

"Looks like we're stuck here."

"Yes, just my luck." Mustang sighed and glanced towards the phone booth. "Stay there, I'll be right back." Ed muttered incomprehensible curses under his breath, settling further into his seat. The day had been worse than difficult, and he'd managed to get himself stuck in a less than desirable situation. He was trying his best to avoid Mustang after all. And now here he was; stuck in a plague-ridden town with that man who annoyed him beyond imagination. Fate can be so cruel…

_

* * *

_

_Damn!_

With the phone line dead, and his petrol tank empty, Roy Mustang was completely out of ideas. There was of course the military establishment nearby, but he suspected Ed wouldn't be able to make it that far, despite his determined attempts to prove him wrong.

Maybe there were other phones in some of the houses – dare he enter? It was the only chance remaining; he had to try at least.

Meanwhile, a rather bored Ed mindlessly explored his pockets, continuously grasping onto his tormenter. He wasn't sure whether his imagination had run away with him when he began to feel a fervent pull rippling from it. It had happened before, several times, but he'd simply ignored it. However this time he couldn't; he could barely keep hold of it. It hissed and thrashed violently in the startled alchemist's pocket, responding to its master's summoning.

Ed leapt out of the car, desperately clinging onto his half-burnt pocket. He felt an aggressive pull in the direction of a small, sturdy building, a tavern he assumed. Unable to fight against the pull, Ed found himself being launched quite violently into a pair of rotting oak doors, which promptly blasted open on the impact.

Ed rubbed his head vigorously trying to ease the pain away. He had a bad habit of landing in the most painful of positions, and today was no exception. The frail weavings of daylight broke through darkness, illuminating the whole room. Ed stared in awe… it seemed almost ethereal.

Beautiful and amazing as it was, something stirred unpleasantly in the background. Lurking beneath a shroud of opaque gloom, something slowly staggered towards its source of interest. Ed didn't notice it at first. Recomposing himself, he pulled himself to his feet, leaning against a dusty table for support. It was only when he heard a low mourning sound that he spun around quickly, facing a perished face of agony.

"Ed, get back!" came an urgent voice from behind him. Ed stumbled on the spot, trying to keep a comfortable distance between himself and the creature.

Roy Mustang stood in the doorway, gun raised. His finger pressed lightly across the trigger in hesitation. "Quickly, it doesn't look friendly."

Ed stumbled back, knocking a few broken chairs over in the process. He felt Mustang grab him from behind, pulling both of them into the doorway. The strange person, or what ever it was followed, cautiously picking its way through a maze of decayed furniture. Its movements were slow and abnormal; it hovered rather than walked in a ghostly fashion. Both alchemists were thoroughly astonished.

"What are we gonna do?" Ed whispered, eyeing the approaching danger.

"You get back in the car. I'll make sure this guy doesn't get out." Mustang said, pushing the blonde behind him. He glanced around outside, seemed safe enough. "Okay, go now!"

Ed followed his orders reluctantly, feeling somewhat useless. Just as he was about to start walking back to the car, something appeared in the corner in his eye.

"Hey Colonel?"

"Hmm?"

"The whole town is here."

"Eh, what?"

"See for yourself."

The dark haired alchemist turned around sharply, jaw dropping at what stood before him. "Just what we need…"

It was difficult to make out their arched forms at first; the mist provided a perfect cover, but as they limped out in their great numbers, Mustang began to believe the younger alchemist's words.

"Ed, back inside now!"

"But what about-" Ed was cut off as he was thrown back inside the tavern.

"I'd rather deal with him than them." He said pointing in the direction of the plagued masses. They all looked similar to the one inside the tavern, some looking more ferocious than others. Mustang found himself growing in fear once again, which wasn't normal for him. Normally he'd never worry about anything, he was carefree and just went with flow. But recently he'd become more nervous and spaced out, his mind infatuated with a certain blonde.

Door bolted, chairs stacked, and creature distracted, both alchemists huddled together behind the bar, out of breath. It had been Mustang's idea to set some the furniture alight to amuse the creature, which now seemed utterly fascinated with the dancing flames. Sometimes it flailed it arms widely in hope of catching a flame, and was rewarded with a fiery bite. Ed found it quite entertaining, however Mustang had become very serious.

"Did you check for any backdoors?" Mustang questioned, sending another sharp flick of flame in the creature's direction.

"Yeah, there's nothing there, apart from some sort of cellar, but I didn't venture down."

"Mmm, guess we'll be going down there, then."

"What if there are more down there?" said Ed with a frown. He'd actually taken a quick look down there, just for a few seconds, as a growling noise put him off immediately.

"Never mind that, let's go." Mustang replied, unfazed, silently making his way through to the back rooms. Ed didn't bother to push the argument further; he knew Mustang was already in a foul mood.

* * *

"I really dislike it down here." Ed said, pouting. He hugged his knees, hoping to gain some warmth.

"Too bad." Mustang replied coolly, settling down beside the younger alchemist. Ed flinched as he felt the warmth of another beside him, very close beside him. Much to Ed's relief the Colonel's arms were preoccupied, well, one of them at least. He held a blazing hand high in there, posing as the room's only source of light. Where the other hand wandered was a mystery, however soon enough… "Ah, Fullmetal, you're shivering…" the location became very apparent.

Shuddering as a disturbingly warm hand crept down his bare arm, Ed pressed himself firmly against the rotting crates, blushing already. Mustang was right; he was cold, incredibly cold. Since he'd lost his cloak before, he was wearing only his thin tank top, and the rest of his usual outfit, which wasn't really ideal for wearing in the bleakness of a tavern cellar.

Sometimes Ed didn't have any control over his body, it would just go about its own business without his consent. In this case, Ed found himself being wrapt around the smug Colonel, drowning in the overflowing sense of comfort. His arms lingered around the older man's neck, while the rest of his body melted into his lap.

Mustang pulled Ed closer, captivated by being in such close contact with his object of affection. Licking his lips tentatively, he lowered head and began to delicately nibble of tip of Ed's ear lobe, determined to find his sensitive spot. A brief smirk formed on his face, as he watched Ed suddenly begin to squirm nervously.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" yelled the struggling blonde, attempting to move his head far from the ruthless Colonel's reach. Unfortunately this only added to the Colonel's excitement, a sly laugh echoing down Ed's reddened ear.

"Mmm, don't tell me you don't like it." Said Mustang, purring affectionately over his lover's shaking form.

"Urgh.." Ed could only mumble, he felt strange. Different. In a way he'd never felt before. His senses collided together in a zealous wave of passion. He could feel a bizarre tingling sensation arising in the pit of his stomach, and his joints ached in pleasure, each one screaming out in unwavering desire. Every time Mustang's lips made contact with uncovered flesh, a tantalizing fit of shivers shot down his spine, causing him to cry out in shock and something else, although he wasn't quite sure what.

"Oooh, see, you do enjoy it." Mustang said, laughing mischievously. Ed tasted rather nice in his opinion; like a delicious mix of ripe summer fruits and a smooth, sweet chocolate. He continued to plant small, tender kisses along Ed's neck, while his arms gingerly slithered underneath the younger alchemist's clothing. His fingers massaged the skin softly, occasionally digging into more sensitive spots, setting Ed into endless waves of muttered cursing and lascivious mourns.

It was only a matter of time until Roy Mustang had work his way down to the lower regions. Thrilled by the idea, he ventured forth, hardly noticing the look of anger blazing in his lover's eye. He had Ed pinned to the floor, as normal, both of them in pitch darkness, since Roy had been long distracted from his lighting duties.

While Mustang frantically pulled at the zipper on Ed's pants, the owner began to awaken from his lustful daze, his eyes narrowing.

The bemused Colonel became totally engrossed in his zip opening activity, Ed noticed this and took advantage. He was already disgusted that Mustang wanted to do such things while there was a large of army of diseased creatures upstairs. He paused for a moment, wondering if they'd blast through the door anytime. He quickly discarded the idea and focused on removing the intruder from his personal space.

Success! He'd broken through the zip, and felt immensely proud of himself. Roy Mustang never failed, ever! Confident, he began to remove the loosened piece of clothing, a breath of excitement escaping his lips however, he was quickly pulled to a rapid stop as a solid auto mail hand smacked down aggressively on his own. Everything faded, the thrill, the overwhelming pleasures and the sensuous atmosphere. Mustang could only fight against Ed's firm grip. Again, he'd been so very close. Why did this keep on happening?

"Bastard."

Autumn eyes glazed over in anger, the intense stare sending a jolt of excitement down the Colonel's spine. He was captivated by the furious, fiery looks directed towards him. Never before had he felt such intense desire. Much to his dismay, his favourite toy did not feel the same, and instead battled against the relentless flood of raging emotions.

"Get off me. Now!"

A series of thundering bangs battered against the fragile cellar door, fragments of wood scattering everywhere. The situation had suddenly changed.

* * *

"So, everything is in place?" Came a rough voice, belonging to the leader of the military or rather Pride.

"Why yes, of course. They fell right into the trap." Replied another voice, this time the owner being another sin.

"Good work. I had no doubt we'd pull it off."

"Hehe, I can't wait to cause chaos. Just think of the look on that little brat's face. Oh, its almost worth dying for!" the other sin bounded around, a devious grin spreading across his face. Pride smiled in a menacing manner, his one knowing eye fixed on a small opening in the wall, which was just small enough for a child to fit though.

"He'll be here soon. Let's prepare…"

The other sin nodded, his long hair flowing in motion with his fast-paced movements.

"That little brat deserves every bit of suffering he gets." He said, with a frown, leaving the room. Again Pride smiled, awaiting the arrival of their scheme.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. You have to, there's no other choice." Said Mustang, urgency clear in his voice.

"Since I'm small enough?" Ed sighed. "What about you? Where will you go?" So many questions the pressured Colonel couldn't answer, he simply pushed Ed in the direction of the small tube opening. All of the day's events had finally taken their toll on him; he could feel a fierce throbbing, pounding malevolently inside his head. He clawed into his cheeks, pain causing him to lose composition.

"Just go, Ed!" he shouted, more aggressive than he'd attended. A pang of guilt swept over him, as he watched the startled blonde descend down the rusty tube. There was no way on earth he could fit through such a compact hole. Persistent as the diseased creatures were, Mustang had managed to cobble together a strong fortification, which mainly consisted of rotting crates and dust-covered furniture. It seemed to be working; they hadn't managed to break through. He only hoped his makeshift protection would hold out long enough for help to arrive. Everything suddenly depended on Ed.

He detested being small. Uniquely small, minute, no one would have ever guessed he was sixteen years old and still growing, at least he hoped anyway. Ed had never expected this to benefit him in anyway or form, but as he crawled carefully through the slim tube lining, his opinion changed.

He was still exasperated by Mustang's impulsive actions before. Sure, their relationship seemed less rocky recently, but that didn't give him permission to plunge into Ed's personal space. The location wasn't exactly ideal either, Ed thought as he urged himself further along the metal surface. He couldn't see a thing, and kept placing his hand into some sticky substance, which burnt afterwards.

It seemed never-ending, never stopping, ceaselessly continuing into further darkness. Ed wondered if he'd ever find an exit, or if he'd slowly wither away without anyone noticing. The only thing that kept him striving forwards was the cool, reassuring breeze being blown from the opposite direction. There had to be something out there.

Time passed, minutes, maybe hours, Ed continued his futile journey, sinking deeper and deeper beneath the earth until…

Light, very faint, but light nonetheless pierced through ebony abyss. Ed squinted forward, his eyes beginning to adjust to the newfound light. It didn't look too far at all, so with a slight glint of hope, Ed plunged forward into the light, all rational thoughts leaving his mind.

* * *

"Oh. Mr. Elric, is it? What are you doing here?"

Golden orbs froze in surprise as the young alchemist recomposed himself, only to fall back seconds later.

"F-Fuhrer?"

The tall, broad man chuckled, offering his hand to Ed, who quickly accepted.

"Is there any particular reason you're here, Mr. Elric? He said, the roughness of his voice jarring Ed's wavering confidence.

"Well, uhm… Colonel Mustang and I were just-"

"The Colonel is here too?" he said, cutting Ed off. "Is there something important happening here?" He loomed over Ed, intimidating the smaller man.

"Yes…" Ed paused, hastily thinking of a decent excuse. "T-there was a… disturbance here last night!" That was convincing enough, right? He began to sweat uncontrollably, Pride merely smiled.

"Oh yes, I heard about that. As a matter of fact, I've always been interested in this case so I felt compelled to come take a look for myself. Seems you've beat me to it, Mr Elric." The older man drew back a pair of moth-eaten curtains, radiantly lighting up the whole room. "Ah, much better."

Similar to the tavern rooms, broken furniture and an abundance of dust and mould covered the whole room. There were windows here however, which lifted Ed's spirits a little. The Fuhrer was the last person he'd expected to meet if anyone at all. It was just pure coincidence and luck something had actually happened in town.

"Really?" Ed said, pretending to sound curious. "We weren't told the details."

"No? Well, by all means, Mr. Elric, take a seat, I shall fill you in." Pride said, picking out two stable looking chairs. Ed sat down cautiously, hoping the Colonel had managed to escape. Surely he'd be able to escape? He was Roy Mustang after all.

* * *

Not so very far away, his question was answered. A dull brightness filled the room, swiftly flickering around the room. Roy Mustang frowned in defeat. His rigorous search had passed without any rewards. He'd been exploring the depths of the cellar, frantically, hoping for some kind of escape route. Apart from a few cracked wine bottles and several rat infestations there had been nothing of any real interest, and so the Colonel slumped down heavily against the hard flooring. The forceful impact resulting in a piercing screams of fragmented glass. Jumping slightly in surprise, he began to sweep away the thin layers of dust, revealing what appeared to be some kind of window.

Aggressive banging reminded Mustang he had company. They'd managed to break through the first line of protection, and were now taking care of the remaining furniture. Savage arms swarmed over the rotting wood, tearing disturbingly large chunks out each time. The plagued onslaught was somewhat terrifying; Mustang could feel himself shaking all over. If only he could just flick fiery balls towards them, that would resolve the problem completely. He wasn't permitted to do this as this particular group of humans, or creatures depending on how you looked at them, were protected by the very same cause he worked for. He was forbidden to harm them, since they were still innocent civilians, although he found that very difficult to believe.

Furniture tumbling, and laboured moans growing steadily more savage, Mustang assumed they'd broken through the door. It had only taken them an hour, he was impressed by their rapid progress, but didn't dwell on it too long as a firm, and bony hand gripped his shoulder, interrupting him.

Shrill ringing filled the room, as Mustang took initiative and smashed through the dust-covered window. His left glove was torn viciously, blood gently trickling down the shredded remains. The only chance of survival remaining was to take the plunge into the black void the lay before him. It was the only way. Without another thought, he leaned forward, slowly steadying himself down.

It was quite a steep drop; he landed painfully, clutching onto his side. Pain shot across his back, he flinched, feeling around for anything suspicious. He stopped, suddenly, as his bare hand landed on the cool surface of a metal shaft. Why on earth would there be a sealed shaft underneath a tavern? It didn't add up and only added to the flame alchemist's growing curiosity. Spouting a small wisp of flame from his gloved hand, he leaned in for a closer look. The locking mechanism seemed basic, nothing out of the ordinary, however lock picking wasn't an area he specialised in. He began to fiddle around with cogs and suspensions, hoping to be lucky. Much to his surprise after only a few attempts the hatch door sprung open.

Mustang smiled; maybe luck was finally on his side again, just maybe…

* * *

"Oh." Ed said patiently, after listening to Fuhrer's story, which sounded about as unconvincing as his own. The man was up to something and Ed wanted to know what. He knew better than to suspect the Fuhrer to be scheming behind other's backs, but that smile he always carried on his face, unwavering, emotionless and knowing made the young alchemist think otherwise. "Well, I'd better go look for the Colonel, guess he got lost." He said, finally rising from his chair and heading towards the door.

"Yes, I'd better be on my way too. Nice meeting you here, Mr. Elric, I'm sure we'll meet again." Pride said, dusting himself off. Ed turned around suddenly, a nervous smile split across his face.

"Uh… well, actually… we need help." Ed stopped, choosing the appropriate words. "We broke down you see and-"

The door slammed open and in stepped Roy Mustang, anger written across his face.

"Ah Colonel, so nice of you to join us! Mr. Elric and I were just about to leave. I hear you're here investigating, did you make much progress?" The Fuhrer perked up, approaching the displeased looking man. For a few moments, Mustang looked dumbstruck until he finally smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we made plenty. We've got enough research here to back up the case." He said, glancing over at Ed for a second. "Are you leaving now, Fuhrer?" The blonde alchemist was astonished by Mustang's lack of shock seeing the Fuhrer here; he could never fully understand that man's behaviour.

"Excellent. Yes, I've gathered some important information I'd like examine back at HQ, I understand you've both broken down here, correct?"

Ed's heart hammered against his ribcage, had he been watching them the whole time? He looked over at Mustang pleadingly, who remained calm, like he expected the older man to know.

"We did, unfortunately. I should be more careful really. I guess I've been working too hard of late." The Eye patched man merely nodded in response, seeming understanding in his own way.

"Well, if you both wait here patiently while I go and fetch the car, you're welcome to a lift back to HQ. We'll have your car sorted out tomorrow, Colonel? It's getting very dark now and I'm sure you don't fancy wandering here in the pitch black? I wouldn't personally." He said, laughing gently. He left after receiving a nod of acknowledgement from both alchemists, leaving them alone once again.

Mustang wandered outside, leaning against the nearest wall. His head dipped in deep thought. Ed wondered if he was sulking about what had happened before. It was his own fault; if he hadn't rushed things like that Ed would have been happy to oblige. He disliked rushing into things without properly thinking them through. And after the day he'd just had his patience wore rather thin. Nevertheless, the small blonde felt guilty that he'd just rejected Mustang like that, having no control over his emotions.

Forcefully smiling, he walked timidly over to the brooding Colonel. He hadn't noticed how much he longed for that comforting touch. The one that filled him with overflowing easement and desire, allowing all of his troubles to magically ebb away. Wrapping his arms around the taller man, he sunk his head deep into the soft warmth, rubbing affectionately against the tattered material.

He never wanted to let go, ever. A light airy feeling spread across his body, embracing the sudden surge of comfort. They could have stayed like that for hours, unmoving, melting into one another… the feeling was too overwhelming to describe, but quite suddenly and unexpectedly…

_**Smack!**_

Ed found himself flying headfirst into a muddy puddle, a bright red mark appearing on his cheek. He ran his hand over it delicately, unsure of what to do. Why had Mustang hit him? Surely he'd got over the incident before… it wasn't that severe.

"Don't you ever try that again!" Mustang shouted, voice cutting through Ed's unstable emotions. "It's disgusting… stay well away." He stood over Ed's hunched form, growling in anger. Ed didn't understand. Why had he taken so much offence? He didn't know what to say, words had mysteriously abandoned him. All he could do was shiver in the puddle, eyes downcast, expression hurt. Water cascaded down upon him, as Mustang kicked a nearby puddle covering the smaller alchemist in freezing water. He simply grunted, then returned to his place by the wall.

Ed just sat there in bitter shock. His eyes began to sting, warm liquid building up behind them, he held it back for as long as he could. Dirty water and tears mingled together in a stream bewilderment and grief. Frozen, his body refused to move, too exhausted and distressed to respond willingly. Dim saddened gold reflected in the murkiness of the puddle watched him serenely, uncertainty riddled within. The heavens above opened up, and waterfalls of rain came seeping over the land below. Ed ignored this; unanswered questions distracted him, desperately wanting to be answered. Ed lowered his head between his knees, closing his eyes. He was truly sorry for making the Colonel feel that way and wished he'd return to his old teasing self…

An impressive looking car pulled up alongside them, which obviously belonged to the Fuhrer.

"Okay, get in you two, plenty of room in here!" The beaming man said, rolling down his window. "Fullmetal? Did you fall?" Ed jumped up, forgetting where he'd been sitting. Wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to smile, he responded quietly, sadness still apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I fell. Sorry about that."

* * *

An inquisitive Hawkeye peered down the open shaft in front of her. She'd only arrived moments ago, but had already realised where the Colonel had headed, since his car was still outside. As she looked more carefully, she noticed something lurking in the far corner. It seemed to be a tall figure, which slumped over unhealthily. It noticed her presence, and shuffled over to investigate. She caught her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**_Confused? _**

**_I know I am. ;)_**

**_Verrrrrrrrrry long chapter from me, or at least it felt like that. (Mutters something about writer's block.)_**

**_Hope I wasn't too cruel, hehe._**

**_Reviews are more than welcome, as usual. I need something to keep me typing. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I was really surprised by the number of reviews I received for that last chapter… oO I guess long drabble works well these days, right? But anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Reviews make me work faster… most of the time. ;)_**

**_I guess this is a late update for me, and I apologize but I'm still knee-deep in coursework, urgh. Nasty stuff. T-T_**

**_I'll spare you all from my endless hours of whining and get on with it. Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

Concealing thriving feelings was a very difficult thing to do, Ed had recently learned. At that precise moment the young alchemist had decided that distraction was the most efficient way of avoiding any unwanted emotions breaking out. The view from outside seemed to be doing the job; he was mesmerized with the rapidly passing distorted images. His eyes drifted from one scene to the next, a slideshow of desolate countryside and abandoned farm buildings quickly whirling by. Of course, it was difficult to distinguish some of the smaller structures as the unruly downpour had returned once more. Already sending flurries of penetrating hail and battering sheets of icy droplets, which merged together in a rampant typhoon. Ed sighed in dismay. Ever since this bizarre weather began he'd had the most strangest or problems. Some he'd never dream about having; they were just downright impossible. But still, they were with him now, refusing to just fade regardless of how much he willed them away. His main problem sat in the passenger seat, dozing gently in a somewhat subdued manner.

"Ahhh." The Fuhrer said suddenly. 'We're almost there now, just a little further." He turned around and gave Ed a reassuring smile.

"That's good." The blonde replied halfheartedly, his gaze still fixated upon the unwavering outside world. Mustang merely grunted.

It was already becoming obvious Mustang wasn't his normal arrogant self. Ed had noticed his strange body language, and how he treated the Fuhrer with so little respect. Normally he'd go all out just to impress his superior, but today was different, very different. The way he'd acted before, had only just registered in Ed's troubled head. He'd never seen Mustang react so violently, and it was strange; when Ed had stared into those obsidian eyes, which were normally filled with amusement and untamed wildness, he saw no anger or grief, just simple disgust.

It had been a foreign look in Ed's opinion. One he'd never expect to see in the Colonel's eyes, especially after the past few weeks. Had this whole relationship been some kind of joke? Some kind of sick plot that he'd developed instead of doing paperwork? Ed grimaced, placing his scratch-ridden hand against the cool surface of the window. He closed his eyes, feeling the condensed water play against his fingers gently. Surely the Colonel wouldn't sink that low?

Their relationship hadn't exactly been perfect even before the whole hospital incident. Ed remembered dreading every Thursday morning, knowing what Mustang would have in store for him. For the first couple of weeks everything had run smoothly; Ed reported, Mustang congratulated him and handed out his next mission. However, Mustang started to become more annoying as the weeks passed by. Teasing the short-tempered blonde about his height and desperation to complete all missions. As expected, Ed had reacted angrily and thrown a brief tantrum. Mustang had laughed from behind the safety of his desk, amusement sparkling in his dark eyes. Several times Hawkeye had been forced to take matters into her own hands, and remove a flailing Ed from the snickering Colonel's office.

After a few months, Ed found himself reluctant to attend Thursday morning sessions. He'd feigned illness, overslept or gone into hiding just to miss them. Unfortunately, Al, who knew his brother far too well for his own good, had always found and convinced him to go in the end. He couldn't let Al down now, or else everything they'd done would go to waste. He wouldn't allow that to happen. So, he continued to attend, gritting his teeth throughout the whole process. Never really sure of the reason why Mustang teased him so relentlessly, Ed often left the office fuming, hissing, muttering and even one time blushing.

That time he'd left blushing had been by far one of the worst. Upon entering the office that particular day, Ed had taken a few steps back in shock. The office was unoccupied, no sign of the meddling Colonel, or so he thought. He'd jumped abruptly in response to a smooth touch ran roughly against his shoulder. There he stood, smirk widening, eyes slanted in a malicious motion.

Surprised, Ed had fallen back, astonished and irritated by the Colonel's surprise attack.

"Watch your step, Fullmetal." He'd remembered Mustang say, mischief flickering vaguely in his eyes. "Now, have you got this week's repot?" Ed had nodded dumbly, still recovering from the shock. "Good work. Are you planning on staying the floor? Might make things a bit difficult." He had then extended his hand towards the bewildered blonde, smirk still present. Ed hesitantly accepted, noticing the Colonel's firm grip, while allowing himself to be pulled up by the older man.

Silence.

Then, quite abruptly, Mustang had leant forward, much too close for comfort. There had barely been a breath of space between them; Ed had bitterly remembered the embarrassing blush appearing on his face. The Colonel's eyes had wandered solicitously beyond the madly blushing blonde, and onto something of greater interest. A long moment had passed, and Ed had remained in the same position, frozen in uncertainty.

"Ah. Here it is." Mustang said finally, as his leaned even further forward to retrieve a document. Recounting his whole world suddenly closing in on him, Ed remembered falling backwards for the second time that day. "Oh, Fullmetal, really! You're doing this on purpose." Once again, Mustang had helped him up, passing him a document. "Your new mission. There's no rush, just take your time on this one." Ed had mumbled in response, attempting to hide the distinctive red spreading across his face. He'd quickly scurried out of the office, hoping to escape another wrath of humiliation. "Oh, and Fullmetal?" Ed twitched. "I suggest you head over to the infirmary, you seem rather flushed."

A small smile escaped the forlorn alchemist's lips, as he gingerly ran his fingers along the iced window. He felt better somehow remembering all the awkward times they'd spent together. His finger wound round in circular motion, a clear path forming. As soon as they got back to HQ he planned on taking serious action. Determined not to sulk and separate himself from the rest of the world, Ed began to devise a plan. The Colonel was a stubborn man, possibly more stubborn than Ed himself, and that was saying something. The thought of a stubborn Mustang didn't motivate Ed's planned actions any further. He wasn't planning on doing anything too affectionate just a casual chat, nothing more.

Sweeping down gracefully, Ed's hand came to a halt, final strokes completed. A small transmutation circle shone lightly, picking up the rays of passing headlights. Cocking his head, Ed admired his creation; the surrounding droplets made it appear quite beautiful, precisely drawn out in crystallized magnificence. He touched it delicately with the edge of his finger, tracing the definite outlines carefully.

He hastily drew back his hand in disappointment; as the sudden force of the car stopping had caused him destroy the watery spectacle.

"Alright, we're here." Said the Fuhrer cheerily. Ed peered through the empty void in which is treasured creation used to occupy. His eyes widened.

"Hey, this isn't HQ…"

* * *

"Colonel?" Hawkeye began, approaching Mustang's slumped form cautiously. He grunted, acknowledging her presence. "With all due respect, why on earth are you here?" 

For a few moments she thought he'd fallen asleep; he didn't move from his arched position, leant against rusty piping for support. As she opened her mouth to speak again, a raspy, strained voice cut in.

"…Long story."

She moved in closer, her eyes swiftly surveying the bedraggled Colonel in worry and uncertainty. Grimacing as her eyes fell upon the mess of hardened blood and shattered glass covering his hand, she gently lifted the bloody mess into her own freezing hands.

"Sir, what happened? Your hand-"

He hastily pulled it out of her grasp, with a sharp grunt of disapproval.

"Its nothing, really, just a scratch." He said apologetically, straightening up suddenly.

"A scratch indeed." She replied, as an unconvinced frown appeared on her displeased face. Judging by the dishevelled state of his uniform, and the weary troubled look in his eyes, he'd obviously been up to something serious. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his behaviour; she'd never expected him to keep anything from her, especially when it concerned work. Recently he'd seemed different, more distant and aloof, kept to the secrecy of his office most days. It pained her to see him acting this way, she'd never realised just how insecure he may be beneath that strong and cocky attire.

He momentarily struggled to stand, avoiding using his bad hand. Stumbling slightly, he quickly regained his balance with the help of a large sealed container, which by the looks of it contained some sort of acidic liquid. Ignoring the exasperated sighs being targeted at him, he snapped his fingers together, effortlessly, peering down into the green substance. Hawkeye followed his lead, enticed by the emerald radiance before her.

"What do you think it is?" She said, glancing around the dimly lit room for any sources of information. The room itself looked like some sort of abandoned lab. Cages, some of them destroyed occupied most of the walls, and smashed vials littered the floor, whilst torn documents lay abandoned atop dusty tabletops. Mustang mumbled in contemplation

"I'm not sure. Looks dangerous, whatever it is." He said finally, running his hand along the rimmed container. Hawkeye nodded in agreement. She was relieved to hear speak more than a word this time, and pushed for more conversation, but he got there before her.

"Hmm… should we open it?" He said, a familiar smirk tugging at his lips. Scarlet eyes widened in astonishment, as he began carefully unscrewing the lid.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Sir." She replied, folding her arms in disagreement.

"Oh, why not?"

"That stuff is harmful for sure. Just look at what its done to the container!"

Mustang pressed his head up close against the surprisingly warm glass, and glimpsed briefly into the bubbling substance. He caught his breath as his eyes fell upon the savage corrosion that spread along the bottom of the container.

"Heh…" Mustang breathed, backing away from the hazardous green substance hastily. "Guess you were right, but still…" he paused, turning to face Hawkeye. "We ought to find out what's in there – no one else will. Heck, this may even by the cause of the infection, you never know. What do you say?"

"So that's why you came here? To investigate?" said Hawkeye, tenaciously digging for answers. Mustang bowed his head, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

"No, not quite."

"Then what?" Hawkeye demanded, not giving in.

"Let's just say Fullmetal and I haven't had luck on our side today."

"Oh?"

Mustang sighed, he'd have to tell her; there was no other way. He didn't necessarily have to tell her about their relationship. Surely it was normal for a superior officer to show concern for a lower, right? Hawkeye glared at him impatiently awaiting her answer. He swallowed, a lump in his throat forming.

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

"Why have we come here? Where is this place!" Ed yelled, his emotions already flying. He quickly corrected his tone of voice, remembering he was in the presence of the Fuhrer. "Sorry, but really, why are we here?" 

"Ahh…" the Fuhrer began, ceaseless smile ever-present. "I have brought you here for a special reason, Mr Elric. Just you wait and see." Ed tilted his head in puzzlement, why would the Fuhrer bring him into the middle of the countryside at this time of night? Did he know about what had happened between himself and Mustang before? Had he actually been watching? No, that wasn't possible- it couldn't be. Ed wondered silently, his eyes pinned on Mustang, awaiting his reaction. However it never came, instead he remained unaffected by the sudden change in plan, casually stepping out of the car and adjusting his uniform. "I hope you'll join us, Mr. Elric." Said the Fuhrer, who was now waiting outside patiently.

"Ah yeah, sorry." Ed apologised, hobbling out of the car. His body was still exhausted and longingly pleaded for rest. Ed suspected he wouldn't get any for quite a while, unfortunately. He reluctantly followed both older men, gazing around his new surroundings, although, since it was so dark he could barely see anything. The rain had finally stopped, thankfully, for good, Ed hoped.

"This way, Mr Elric." Said the Fuhrer, noticing the blonde was straying off. "We're almost there now, quite a walk, isn't it?" Nodding and forcing a slight smile, Ed began to quicken his pace, the mud squelching frantically from underneath his feet. Once or twice he felt himself sinking beneath its resolute pull, and hurriedly yanked both feet out of the ground almost falling over in the process. He could hear Mustang snickering in front, occasionally turning his head to sneer at the younger alchemist. His behaviour today was unexplainably weird, Ed thought returning the stare levelly.

"Here we are! Welcome, Mr. Elric!" The Fuhrer said excitedly, pulling open a rickety door, which looked like it was barely capable of staying on. One by one they entered, with the Fuhrer leading, and Ed hanging back anxiously. There was no light in the room they entered, save the faint glow of the moon streaming in through a broken window. A musty smell of mould and decay drifted unpleasantly in the air, causing Ed to cough in repulsion. He'd never smelt anything quite like it before; the nauseating scent was abominable.

Stumbling slightly as something splashed lightly against his forehead, Ed gazed up, shielding his eyes from the incessant drip-drop of leaking rainwater; at least he hoped that's what it was. He'd been far too busy taking in the dank atmosphere to notice how close behind he wandered from the moody colonel. It was only a matter of time before an inevitable snarl of protest interrupted the perturbed quietness.

"What did I tell you before!" Ed shot a sideways glance over to the taller man. He wondered whether he'd be hit again, and stepped back in preparation. "Didn't you hear? What did I tell you? Answer me or I'll-"

"Let's leave it there, Colonel. We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, would we?" The Fuhrer interrupted, putting an arm around Mustang and directing him towards the beginnings of a stairwell. Ed breathed a sigh of relief, and followed keeping a good distance between himself and Mustang.

He was soon panting for breath after climbing what felt like the hundredth flight of steps. The two older men climbed higher without any problems, no real signs of exhaustion showing. Ed frowned, not understanding how both of them could have such inexhaustible stamina. His legs began to shake weakly, he worried if they'd even manage the next few steps.

"Do hurry up, Mr Elric. We don't have all day!"

"Yeah, hurry up brat."

The final few steps seemed to go on forever. Ed pushed himself on harder, flinching as pain caressed his body. He'd gone all out just to keep up and now he was paying the price. Equivalent exchange is never very fair, Ed had come to realise as he gritted his teeth, stifling countless mourns of pain.

The Fuhrer and Mustang waited impatiently beside another door, this one looking to be in much better shape. Decorated in an intricate thread of carvings, with a golden handle polished to perfection, Ed began to wonder if this door actually belonged in such a derelict building. The Fuhrer began to twist the handle, still smiling, as always. It opened easily enough, revealing what appeared to be a room of the purest silver. Ed's jaw hit the floor with a loud thud; he couldn't believe it. How could such a regal room be hidden in the attics of an old farmhouse? It just didn't make sense. Everything was silver; the walls, the floor, the countless ornaments scattered everywhere, the elegantly sculpted chairs which surrounded a silver encrusted table. Absolutely everything held mystic silvery feel that set Ed's hopes alight.

Mustang took a seat beside a vicious looking griffin sculpture, while the Fuhrer rummaged through a silver-coated chest of drawers.

"Take that dumb look off your face and sit down, brat!" Mustang hissed, growing very irritated.

"Yes, do take a seat, Mr Elric. I won't be a minute." The Fuhrer said, continuing his search.

He chose to sit as far away from the fuming Colonel as possible, which was beside a strange looking cabinet covered in detailed etchings. They seemed somewhat familiar although he couldn't recall from where… Maybe from an alchemy book, but he'd read that many he could barely remember.

"Ahh, here it is." Said the Fuhrer taking the chair beside Mustang with a clutch of papers in hand. "Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Ed gulped. A few questions were something to worry about, depending on what they concerned. He sat straight in his chair trying to look relaxed and calm, possible excuses busily streaming through his head.

"I'll get right to the point. Do you still have 'it'? Ed fidgeted a little, playing with his hands nervously. He couldn't possibly be referring to the ruby coloured stone hidden beneath the mangled remains of his pocket, could he?

"Have what?"

"Don't play dumb, Mr Elric. I know you have it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ed cursed himself for stuttering so soon, he'd promised to keep his cool and maintain a relaxed attitude. The Fuhrer's smile faltered, his one eye darkened casting a sinister stare over the anxious blonde.

"Do I need to force it out of you, Mr Elric? I thought you were more mature than this." Ed stiffened, wondering what he meant by 'force.' That stone was supposed to be kept secret from everyone. Sloth hadn't told him what it was exactly, she'd merely told him to keep it safe until she called upon him again. He'd been excited at first; it looked remarkably similar to the Philosopher's Stone. However later on, he'd attempted to perform alchemy with it and failed miserably, setting fire to his test subject. He was glad he hadn't tried it out for real on Al.

"Uh…" Ed hesitated, as he dipped into his pocket cautiously. "How did you know?" He hated to give in, but there wasn't anything else he could do. This was the Fuhrer after all.

"Well, Mr Elric." A smile crept over the Fuhrer's wrinkled face, his expression becoming menacing. "We're not who you think…" Mustang got up and walked towards the doorway, locking it firmly with a sharp click.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye nodded, watching her superior in concern. 

"So, that's how it happened."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You should have told me earlier, I would have been more than happy to help."

Mustang smiled weakly in the scarlet-eyed blonde's direction, appreciating her loyalty and understanding. He hadn't told her everything. Not a word about his relationship with Fullmetal, he'd be hung drawn and quartered for sure.

"Oh, and by the way; where is he now?" Jumping up suddenly, the flame alchemist darted back into the dark tunnel. Hawkeye followed, looking slightly confused.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"No time, just follow me!"

* * *

**_And done! Much shorter than the last due to my short attention span this week. _**

**_Be sure to leave a review. ;)_**


End file.
